SCRIPT / vidéo Fleur de Sureau
Script: Ceci est le script pour la MAP de Fleur de Sureau : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mdl00dtgTWA. Cette page est donc hors du Wiki est son but est seulement informatif. Merci de votre compréhension. Intro ': Feuille de Lune est dans la tanière des guérisseurs, endormie. ' ''Leafpool is in the den of healers, asleep.'' part 1: '''flashback Nuage de Feuille est accompagnée de Museau Cendré et devient son apprentie. ''Leaf paw is accompanied by '''Cinderpelt and becomes her apprentice.'' part 2: 'Feuille de Lune se réveille, doutant du choix qu'elle a fait en étant devenue guérisseuse. ' ''Leafpool awakens, doubting the choice she mades having become a healer.'' part 3: '''Feuille de Lune réfléchie. Puis tourne le regard au dehors pour voir sa sœur accompagnée de Griffe de Ronce et de ses trois chatons. Feuille de Lune ferme les yeux. ''Leafpool reflected. Then look outside to see her sister accompanied by '''Brambleclaw and her three kittens. Leafpool close her eyes.'' part '4: 'flashback Nuage de Feuille voit Plume de Jais, lors d'une assemblée à la pleine lune et ils échangent un regard. Leafpaw sees '''Crowfeather', during an assembled to the full moon and they exchange a look.'' part 5: flashback Papillon surprend Feuille de Lune et l'invite à la suivre pour retourner à leurs territoires. Mothwing''' surprises Leafpool and invites her to follow it to return to their territories.'' part 6: '''flashback Feuille de Lune suit Papillon et file un regard discret derrière elle, en direction de Plume de Jais. ''Leafpool follows '''Mothwing '''and flash an inconspicuous gland behind her in direction of '''Crowfeather. '' part 7: '''flashback Plume de Jais est allongé de dos, dans le territoire du Clan du Vent. On le découvre, regardant dans le vague et semblant penseur/ triste. ''Crowfeather is lying back, in the territory of the Windclan. We discover him, looking in the vague and seeming thinker / sad. part 8: '''flashback Feuille de Lune apparaît alors portant des herbes à la bouche (pour aider un ancien du Clan du Vent). Il répond froidement et Poil d'Écureuil lui demande de parler autrement à sa sœur. ''Leafpool appears then carrying herbs to the mouth (to help a old who comes from Windclan). He responds coldly and '''Squirrelflight asks him to speak to her sister differently.'' part 9: '''flashback Plume de Jais murmure une excuse, et Nuage de Feuille se sent désolée pour lui, puisqu'elle sait qu'il souffre encore de la mort de Jolie Plume. ''Crowfeather'' whispering an excuse, and Leafpaw feels sorry for him, since she knows he's still suffering from Feathertail 's death. 'part 10: 'flashback Feuille de Lune lui sourit discrètement et passe à son coté en faisant filer sa queue sous sa mâchoire. Plume de Jais sourit à son tour. ''Leafpool''' smiled discreetly and passes by his side spinning his cock under his jaw. Crowfeather smiles in turn.'' part 11: '''flashback Feuille de Lune est sur le chemin de la source, à la demi lune et Plume de Jais l'interpelle. ''Leafpool''' is on its way to the spring, at the half moon and Crowfeather calls out to it.'' part 12: '''flashback Plume de Jais lui propose de se rencontrer à la frontière, elle accepte. ''Crowfeather offered to meet her at the border, she agreed.'' 'part 13: 'flashback Plume de Jais et Feuille de Lune sont dans un champ de la frontière (la nuit) et roule dans l'herbe en jouant. ''Crowfeather''' and Leafpool are in a border field (at night) and drive through the grass while playing.'' part 14: '''flashback Plume de Jais et Feuille de Lune se câlinent. ''Crowfeather and '''Leafpool hug each other.'' part 15: '(le jour) Ils se recroisent lors de patrouilles et se sourient discrètement en faisant mine devant les autres. ''They meet each other on patrols and smile discreetly. 'part 16: 'flashback (le jour) Ils se recroisent lors des assemblées et se sourient discrètement en faisant mine devant les autres. They meet again at the assemblies and smile discreetly, making faces in front of others. 'part 17: 'flashback Feuille de Lune voit que Cœur Blanc lui "prend" son rôle de guérisseuse en étant "l’apprentie" de Museau Cendré. Leafpool sees that Brightheart "takes" her role as a healer by being Cinderpelt "apprentice". 'part 18: 'flashback Feuille de Lune se sent rejeté de son Clan. Leafpool feels rejected from its clan. '''part 19: '''Feuille de Lune ré-ouvre les yeux et voit ses trois chatons , Poil d'Ecureil et leurs "père" Griffe de Ronce s'éloigner dans le camp. ''Leafpool''' reopens her eyes and sees her three kittens, Squirrelflight and their "father" Brambleclaw. She move away into the camp.'' part 20: Plume de Jais est allongé avec de Belle de Nuit (dans le territoire du Clan du Vent) mais ne semble pas heureux. /. Belle de Nuit le voit grognon (ailleurs) et baisse les yeux, triste. Crowfeather is lying with Nightcloud (in the territory of the Wind Clan) but does not seem happy./.Nightcloud sees him grumpy (elsewhere) and looks down, sad. part 21: 'Plume de Jais revois dans ses pensées Jolie Plume puis elle est remplacée par l'image de Feuille de Lune. ''Crowfeather sees in his thoughts Feathertail then it is replaced by the image of Leafpool. '''part 22: Plume de Jais sort de ses pensées lorsque Belle de Nuit lui met un coup d'épaule, furieuse (fulmine ; Si tu voulais tu le serais) puis s'éloigne, énervée. Crowfeather back in reality when Nightcloud give a blow with their shoulder, furious and move away, angry. part 23: 'flashback Feuille de Lune fuit son camp en laissant derrière elle Cœur Blanc et Museau Cendré et rejoint Plume de Jais à la frontière. ''Leafpool flees its camp leaving Brightheart and Cinderpelt behind and joins Crowfeather at the border. 'part 24: '''Ils se retrouvent. ''They find themselves '''part 25: Ils s'enfuient ensemble. They run away together part 26: Regardent les territoires au loin puis continuent leur route en riant, sans regrets. They look them territory and keep on going the road, laughing, with any regret. part 27: 'Reprennent leur route. ''They take their road. 'part 28: '''Roulent dans les herbes avec les lucioles. ''Roll in the grass with fireflies '''part 29: Ils se regardent dans les yeux chacun. They look into each other's eyes part 30: Feuille de Lune (enceinte avec un ventre rond) quitte la Source de Lune en suivant Papillon. Leafpool pregnant with a round belly) leaves the Moonpool following Mothwing part 31: Plume de Jais l’appelle discrètement et celle-ci le rejoint dans un buisson Crowfeather discreetly calls her and she joins him in a bush part 32: Elle lui dévoile son ventre rond. She reveals her round belly to him part 33: 'Leurs visages se remplissent de tristesse ; Ils se mettent d'accord pour les faire passer pour les petits de Poil d'écureuil. ''Their faces fill with sadness; they agree to make them look like Squirrelflight littles ones '''part 34: Feuille de Lune se confit à sa sœur. Leafpool is confided to his sister. part 35: 'Elles quittent le camp dans la tempête ''They leave the camp in the storm '''part 36: '''Feuille de Lune met bas. ''Leafpool''' calves'' part 37: 'Poil d’écureuil et Feuille de Lune rentrent, mais c'est Poil d'Écureuil qui passe pour leur mère. ''Squirrelflight and Leafpool are coming home, but Squirrelflight is who they think their mother is. '''part 38: Feuille de Lune est au bord de la Rivière ,à la frontière , et regarde l'autre coté. ''Leafpool is on the edge of the River, at the border, and look the other way.'' Script